Nada de Tonto
by Himari
Summary: Algunas veces la persona menos obvia, puede cambiar la vida de sus compañeros.One-shot. Parejas NatsuxLucy, GrayxJuvia,LyonXJuvia,JellalxErza y LevyxGajeel.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail , porque no soy hombre, no soy de nacionalidad japonesa, en resumen no soy yo. Le pertenecen al gran maestro Hiro Mashima y también es una frase le pertenece a la compañía VTR.

Algunas veces la persona menos obvia, puede cambiar la vida de sus compañeros.

* * *

_**Capitulo único: Nada de Tonto**_

Después de un gran día de competencia en el torneo mágicos, los miembros de Fairy Tail se merecían un descanso y que mejor que hiendo a celebrar en un bar. En este lugar parecía estar viendo como normalmente era este gremio mágico, en su edificio porque Cana bebía su barril, Mirajane y Lisanna servían los vasos a todos, Levy leía un libro, ella estaba acompañada de los demás integrantes de los del team Shadow Gear, Wendy hablaba con Charlie, acercándose Happy a las dos, llevando un pescado para la gata de blanco pelaje, la cual la mayoría de veces lo rechazaba, mejor dicho siempre lo hacía. Lily y Gajeel discutiendo de su nuevo entrenamiento, Juvia observaba a su querido Gray-sama como discutía con Natsu, pero en ese momento fue interrumpida por Lyon, causando un leve sonrojo a la peliazul cosa que sorprendía a ella su corazón era para Gray-sama , porque le pasaba estos, pensaba la maga de agua. Cosa que observo el pelinegro causando una molestia a él golpeando más fuerte al Dragón Slayer, causando que la pelea se volviera más reñida, pero todo esto fue tenido por la gran Titania que entraba al bar acompañada de Jellal, el cual venia vestido de Mystogan por si en cualquier caso llegara alguien del consejo.

Al ser detenida la pelea, Natsu sentó al lado de Lucy la cual estaba descansaba en la mesa. El pelisalmón empezó a observar al gremio con una expresión muy seria que fue notada por la rubia.

-Natsu ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto muy curiosa la joven al ver la expresión de su amigo.

-¡Oye!-grito el Dragón Slayer, causando un susto a la rubia y que todas las miradas se concentraran en él.

-¿Qué pasa Natsu?-preguntándole la joven ante la exclamación del pelisalmón.

-Si Gray le confesara sus sentimientos a Juvia, no tendría él porque estaría discutiendo o enojándose con Lyon y el dejaría de venir aquí, si Erza fuera honesta con lo que siente dejaría de ser amiga con derechos con Jellal y por fin dejaría sus discusiones y por fin seria la pareja que sueñan los dos, y si Gajeel dejara de molestar a Levy y le dice lo que siente, ella lo aceptaría y vivieran muy feliz. Y si yo te dijo que te quiero, ¿Tú saldrías conmigo Lucy? O ¿Es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?

-Natsu es obvio que es…-respondió automáticamente la rubia, pero sus pensamiento la detuvieron espera todo lo que dijo Natsu es verdad, y recordó las últimas palabras del joven y se sonrojo. Y los nombrados igual, mientras que todos los dejas quedaron paralizados por los dichos del dragón Slayer de fuego, ¿Natsu dijo algo lógico? ¿Qué era esto el fin del mundo? Causando un gran revuelo en todos los presentes. Entre todo ese revuelo Juvia se acerco a pelinegro.

-Gray-sama…Lo que dijo Natsu-san ¿es verdad?- preguntaba muy sonrojada y tímidamente la maga de agua.

-Si Juvia…aunque me habría gustado confesarlo de otra manera, pero es verdad yo te amo Juvia- dijo esto muy avergonzado pero era la primera vez que dejaba esa faceta fría con la chica y confesaba los sentimientos a ella. Causando una pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos de la peliazul la cual lo abrazo.

-Yo también lo amo Gray-sama-aceptando el abrazo de la joven, mientras que Lyon veía la escena con una mezcla de sentimientos, algunos de tristeza por haber perdido a su Juvia-chan, pero otros de alegría al ver que Gray se veía feliz con ella.

-Creo que perdí contra ti Gray- saliendo del bar, aceptando su derrota.

Mientras esa escena ocurría en otro lado del gremio donde estaba Erza y Jellal los dos muy sonrojados por los dichos del pelirosado, se miraron y la peliroja le hizo una señal, que fue entendida por el integrante de Crime Sorciére, saliendo del bar y caminado unas calles con la peliroja la cual estaba de espalda a él, llegando a un pequeño balcón, donde se podía apreciar toda la ciudad de Fiore.

-Jellal yo…-dijo la peliroja la cual se había dado vuelta y se podía apreciar su rostro decorado con un sonrojo, acercándose a ella y tomándole el rostro y dándole un beso. Al principio la Titania estaba sorprendida, pero luego se dejo llevar por esa demostración de cariño y amor. Luego de finalizar el beso quedo mirando los ojos de la joven, a la cual amaba tanto sus ojos, como su cabello rojo Scarlet.

-Erza, lo siento por no ser honesto contigo, pero no quiero que por mis pecados tengas que pagar tu-bajando su rostro, volviendo a levantar su cara- Pero lo que siento aquí, en mi corazón es más fuerte, y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado Erza-recibiendo otro beso solo fue que ahora la peliroja lo inicio.

-Es una cagar de los dos Jellal y la vamos a sumir y salir adelante-abrazando la joven, mientras las lagrimas de felicidad recorría sus mejillas.

Volviendo al gremio luego de las palabas de Natsu, algunos todavía seguían en shock, pero la pequeña McGarden dejo su libro y llego a la mesa del Dragón de Hierro.

-¡Gajeel tu me gusta!- exclamo al pelinegro dejando paralizado a este. Y se acerco a él y le dio un beso en sus mejillas, luego de esto se alejo de él. Al volver en si el Dragón Slayer de Hierro vio que su enana ya no estaba en el gremio pero en la mesa había una pequeña nota, la cual decía "Te espero, en el árbol tu sabes cual ¿Cierto? "Saliendo lo más rápido del gremio, a buscar y darle un merecido a la enana él era que manda en esta relación, no ella.

Todavía todos los miembros de Fairy Tail no podía asimilar que Natsu dijiera algo con sentido, en su vida. Ni su compañera de team, Lucy la cual había quedado tomo piedra, mientras en su cabeza se repetía las palabas "Y si yo te dijo que te quiero, ¿Tu saldrías conmigo Lucy? O¿ es muy tonto lo que estoy diciendo?". Natsu se le había declarado, no podía ser eso, demás que era solo una de las tantas bromas del él, deprimiéndola al pensar eso.

-¡Lucy!Lucy! Contéstame-exclamaba el pelisalmón, mientras la movia para ver si podía reaccionar su amiga

-¿Ah que pasa?- volviendo a salir de las palabras, si era verdad solo podía ser una broma, de él.

-Lucy…¿Por qué quedaron todos asi?-preguntaba bastante inocente el pelisalmón, ya que no había entendido la reacción de sus nakamas.

-Creo que no es muy común que te des cuenta de las cosas-dijo la joven, la cual se sorprendió de lo que dijo ella no se había dada cuenta que dijo sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Ahh...es por eso-respondió encontrándole la razón a la joven- Y Lucy…¿Qué opinas de lo que dije?-Natsu le había preguntado de verdad, no era una broma como ella pensaba. No puede que solo le pregunte de todo lo que le dijo, si eso es, seguía especulando la rubia

-Creo que tienes razón de las cosas Natsu- respondió con una sonrisa, entonces el pelisalmón la abrazo con mucha ternura y le dio un delicado beso en los labios-Entonces nos vemos a las 7 mañana, te quiero ver muy bonita Lu- despidiéndose de ella y saliendo del bar.

Dejando como piedra a la joven, la cual al reaccionar toco sus labios, volviendo a recordar el sabor de los labios de Dragón Slayer de Fuego, sonrojándola y pensando ¿Creo que el rojo? Sí, se me vería bien.

* * *

**H**ola a Todos

Espero que les guste :D Toda esta idea se me ocurrió gracias al comercial de VTR, que ahora es móvil, ¿no lo sabía? XDDDD ya lo siento pero siento como ocupe una palabra de dicho comercial, creo que le se gana que le dé un poco de publicidad XD

Lo siento por no actualizar todavía, pero ya estos súper de mi mano derecha, así que puedo escribir ahora por la mano derecha. Para lo que me siguen en Hikari to Akuma ya lo estoy terminando lo más probable que lo suba mañana o dentro de la próxima semana. Pero como soy buena o eso creo voy a dejar un avance.

**Avance de Hikari to Akuma**

-Por favor Natsu, tu eres fuerte….por favor….Natsu …

-Natsu yo ….te quiero…no yo ….

Cuídense a todos y muchos cariños

Y gracias por leer nwn

**Himari~**


End file.
